Without regret!
by XiaoWing
Summary: The battle against Sentinel Prime is won and Sam has stopped the pillar. Life goes back to normal and the Autobots disappear from his sight and life again again. Until something seemed to be wrong with him and they hurry to his side.


He looked up at the sky. He was very tired but still so extremely happy that he was smiling. He had done it. He had stopped the control pillar and had helped the autobots a third time. He had helped them.

* * *

><p>It had been a month since the fight with Sentinel Prime and the autobots had left his life ones again. It had hurt the first time that they have left him and it also hurt now. He knew why they had left him again but it still didn't stop the pain from coming. He had felt extremely tired since the end of the fight and now he almost didn't have the strength to stand and move around. He knew why he felt so extremely tired these past few weeks but he also knew that no one could really help him. He stood up and started to move down the stairs and toward the door. He opened it and looked outside. He still hoped every time that at least Bumblebee had come to visit him. He closed the door like every day after having seen that his hope had been smashed ones again and started to prepare himself for another day. After having woken Carly and having eaten breakfast with her he stood up and moved toward the door. He touched the door knob about to open it when he suddenly just collapsed. He tried to stand up but he just somehow couldn't find the strength in his legs to do so and then his eyes also finally closed, not having the strength to open them again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Carly's pov:<strong>

It was a normal day for Carly. Sam had woken her up and they had eaten breakfast together. He had stood up after having finished first and was about to open the door when he just collapsed on the floor. She just watched not knowing what to think of this scene. It looked like he had suddenly just lost his strength in his legs. When he tried to stand up again without success Carly began to worry. It was when he suddenly just closed his eyes and stopped moving when she became really worried. She sprung up from her chair and moved as quickly as possible toward the fallen Sam. She shook him but it got no reaction from him.

She was about to panic. What should she do? She didn't know if it was a normal decease that a normal doctor would be able to cure. She needed help and that quickly. She grabbed her handy and looked at the number stored in it. He was the only one that could probably help.

* * *

><p><strong>Will's pov:<strong>

He was practicing with Ironhide when he was suddenly informed that he got a call.

"Who is it Epps?" He finally asked looking away from the target. "Can't it wait?" Everyone knew that Will didn't like to be interrupted while training and so he almost never got calls at this time.

"It's Carly, Sam's girlfriend! She seemed to be in panic. She was…" He couldn't finish the sentences since Will had suddenly moved toward him in lighting speed and had taken the phone.

"Hey Carly, what's wrong?" When it involved the boy there was always something wrong. He was like an alien magnet and would always run into trouble. Will had predicted that something would happen and had left the number of the base in the hands of Sam's girlfriend.

"I-It's Sam! He just suddenly collapsed and doesn't move anymore. I tried everything but he just won't wake up. He seemed to be tired right after the battle but it got worse since then and now he just suddenly collapsed. I don't know what to do." Will only understood half of it since she seemed to be crying. He needed to somehow reassure her till they arrived. It seemed to have something to do with the battle one month ago and that would mean it would be his responsible.

"Don't worry Carly, we are coming. Just don't move him and calm down. We will be there soon!" He cut the phone line after that and quickly moved toward the hanger with a worried Epps and Ironhide following him. They hadn't understood what Carly had said over the phone but from the worried look that Will had they knew it was nothing good and Ironhide reacted quickly and called the Autobots together over the comm.

Will stormed into the hanger and looked around. He soon spotted the Autobots that were coming toward him. He didn't even greet and went right to the important matters. He wouldn't admit it but he was scared. That boy was still so young but had somehow been pulled into this war and he felt that it was his fault. He had told the boy back than that he was a soldier and he was really regretting it now!

"Something is wrong with Sam. I couldn't understand everything that Carly said but from what I could Sam has collapsed and it has something to do with the battle one month ago. We need to hurry." Nothing more needed to be said. They all started to transformed, letting a few humans inside them and moved. The Autobot were worried and hurried, ignoring many human rules. They still owned Sam for helping them and they had already started to view him as one of their own.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly's pov:<strong>

Carly sat quietly next to Sam's unmoving body waiting for help to arrive. She had tried to calm down but it was hard doing so when no one was there to reassure her that everything would be alright. It was then that she heard the sirens of an ambulance right outside her door. She quickly stood up and moved toward the door opening it and looking outside. She almost sunk to her knees in relieve. It was Ratchet that stood outside. They quickly loaded Sam into him and moved toward the base while Ratchet scanned Sam's unmoving body but he couldn't find the problem. It was almost like he was just asleep but that wouldn't make sense. He had collapsed after all.

It was back at base that Ratchet and the other Autobots transformed and Ratchet brought Sam into the medbay. It was about half an hour later that he came out again and told the others that he couldn't find anything wrong. It was then that Ratchet noticed that the heart monitor was beeping quicker and moved toward the medbay others right behind him. Maybe the boy himself could explain.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's pov:<strong>

Sam opened his eyes only to see the metal ceiling above him. He looked around and noticed he was in a medbay, a very large one. He made the contection and his heart skipped a beat out of joy. He would at least see them one more time.

It was when the thought crossed his mind that he heard loud footsteps that no human could make. He was very tired but he resisted the urge to close his eyes again. He wanted to see them. Then the door opened and Ratchet came into sight followed by the others Autobots. He gave them a small smile but couldn't really find the strength to give a small wink with his hand. So he just waited for them to start speaking first. He remembered what happened last and knew he was here for that reason. Only then he noticed that someone had come to his side and was holding his hand. He turned his head to the side to see a sniffing Carly.

"I was so worried. I didn't know what to do, don't ever do that to me again!" Sam really felt guilty. He couldn't keep that promise.

"I am sorry Carly, but I can't keep that promise." Sam said holding back his own tears that were about to come out of his eyes. He would miss her.

"What do you mean?" She asked and Sam had noticed that he had the attention of ever bot and human.

"I am dying Carly and I know that there exists no cure. I probably have only today left!" He hadn't wanted to say it but he knew he was right. There really didn't exist a cure for the "illness" that he posed.

"What do you mean? What illness?" Carly seemed to be desperate and he understood why. Still the truth wasn't always beautiful and they needed to know at least that.

"I am dying, you could say of old age. My life span is ending. I am surprised that I even lived this long." Sam said it while forcing the urge down to close his eyes. He somhow had the feeling that he wouldn't awake again.

"What are you talking about Sam?" It was Ratchet that asked this. He seemed to be confused. "Your species can live till roughly eighty. You aren't even near that age!" Sam smiled a bit at Ratchet. It was true that he was too young to die because of his age but it was true. His cells were slowly dying. It seemed that he needed to explain everything to them.

"My cells are already dying Ratchet. Normally a human my age shouldn't die of old age but it is still true." Sam didn't really want to talk about it. He feared that they would think about this as of it was their fault.

"How can that be?" Ratchet seemed to be angry. Not with him but with the whole situation.

"It's because I was not born! I was created." They all looked at him in shock. It was Will that talked this time.

"You can't be created! No human has ever been able to create another and you have a family." Sam smiled even thought it hurt and continue to tell his story.

"No, Judy Witwicky is not able to give birth. I was adopted after they found me on the streets." They seemed to want to know more. Sam thought about his opinions before sighing. He should just tell them everything he knew.

"I will tell you the whole story." The humans and Autobots nodded in thanks or agreement and listened carefully. Sam took a deep breath and started.

"Sector 7 didn't only experiment with machines and the AllSpark. They had learned that they could create live with the AllSpark and had started to wonder if they could do the same with a human. At first they tried to resurrect dead bodies but they failed every time. It was then that they decided to try it different. They would lay the needed materials before the AllSpark for it to create a new live, a child or baby if you want to think of it as such. It failed many times till one time the AllSpark reacted on its own and the parts before it started to move. They thought that they had succeeded but what was created didn't even resemble a human. They threw it out and left it alone thinking it was a failure. That mass started to move and form itself and soon formed the body of a one year old human child. That was me!" He could see the disbelieving stares off everyone in the room but he continued.

"I moved away from my position and soon somehow arrived outside the dam. It was near there that I fell asleep and was found by Judy and Ron Witwicky that had just found out that Judy wasn't able to give birth to a child. She called me her little miracle and a present from the heavens and they soon adopted me as their son. I tried to forget my traumatic creation and started to live like a normal human. It was a good live and was really happy. Then you appeared and without me knowing why I trusted you and wanted to help you. It was weird how I could trust you so quickly but I let it be as a teenager thing. I was wrong. When I touched the AllSpark it showed me image of my creation. It was then that I learned that I won't live long and how I was able to trust you so easily. It was pretty shocking to say at least." Sam thought about it. What would be the best way to tell them?

"Do you know that humans have a Spark like you?" He suddenly asked surprising everyone. The Autobots slowly shock their heads.

"You can't see it because it isn't compressed into one small ball. We call it soul and our souls are spread in our whole bodies. The AllSpark had noticed this and so was able to give me live, but it didn't only give me life, it gave me an order or more like a mission that it wrote directly into my soul. It was a simple, jet so hard order. Help the Autobots!" The bots around him seemed to be shocked since they had all gasped, but not only the bots were surprised, the human were as well.

"Still I helped you out, out of my own decision and I still do not regret ever meeting you. You are my friends after all and friends help each other. The really shocking news that it told me was that it had made some mistakes while creating me. It hadn't known how long humans lived and had tried to give me an almost immortal body. That in itself had been wrong since my cells wouldn't be able to handle the stress. It had created my body in such a fashion that I would stop aging after a certain age but that would make my cells go through enormous stress that would then make my body stop functioning. I would become more and more tired till I would never wake up again."

Sam stopped speaking and looked at the Autobots and the humans. They all seemed to be to shocked to be able to speak so he looked at Carly. He needed to say something important to her and he would do that before he died.

"Carly, I am sorry for not telling you the truth. The AllSpark had told me that I wouldn't live longer than two month after the battle with Megatron but it was wrong. I didn't feel tired or anything else and so I started to hope that my body had adjusted or anything along the lines. I wanted to believe that I would live long and when I had broken up with Mikaela and I had met you I was so selfish to want to be with you. Live with you! I thought that just maybe I would be able to live with you but it seemed that fate really doesn't give me that change." She was crying and he was as well when he had finished. He whispered the word sorry a few times till she laid her finger on his mouth and said:

"You don't need to be, you really don't. You gave me the happiest time of my live so don't worry about feeling guilty." She gave him a hug and let him go again, carefully laying him back down.

Ratchet, without a warning scanned him jet again, but this time the scans light had a different color. Ratchet let out a gasp after the scan was finished and looked at Optimus.

"He is telling the truth. I haven't scanned his cells before but now that I have I can see that his cells are slowly dying. I, I can do nothing to stop the progress!" It sounded almost bitterly and Sam reacted almost instantly.

"Don't worry Ratchet, it isn't your fault. I would have died anyway but with you around as my friends I had a really good time and I don't regret any of it. I had fun and so many adventures that others wouldn't have in one life span. I meet Bee and had a really cool car and at the same time best friend that I never thought would have had. I meet you Optimus and we had some fantastic discussions that were very interesting. I meet Ironhide, who helped me learn a bit of self defense and I can say with pride that I was able to use it one time when I was attacked by one of the bullies. I was able to meet you Ratchet and through your amazing skills I was able to overcome illnesses and wounds much quicker than any human doctor would have been able to cure and heal me. I meet all the others Autobots that made my live fun and exciting and I meet Carly through you even thought you probably won't find a connection between you and Carly." Sam had slowly closed his eyes and now he was slowly falling asleep. The only other sentence that he was able to get out before falling to sleep was:

"It…was…really…..fun!" With that his breathing slowed down and then finally stopped. It almost looked like was just sleeping and would awaken soon but everyone knew that he wouldn't. The only thing that lessened the pain was that he was smiling. It was such a happy looking smile that seemed to reassure them that he was alright.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

It was an idea I had and it just wouldn't leave my head.

I have a few ideas how to continue but I don't know if I should!

Please review and tell me your opinion!

Hope you liked it


End file.
